1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a touch display device; particularly, the present disclosure relates to a touch display device with a design of a flexible circuit module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the technique development, size of portable electronic devices must satisfy light, thin, short, and small characteristics for achieving the easy to carry purpose. It is more important to assemble a touch panel and an exterior case in an assembly process of a touch display device. The quality of assembling the touch panel and the exterior case will influence the structural stability and display effect of the touch display device. However, as the thickness of the display panel, touch panel, and the backlight module becomes more and more thinner, the thinner size causes changes in space and inconsistent height between the touch panel and the exterior case (or namely outer shell, or outer casing, or outer housing).
For example, when the whole touch display module is getting thinner, the thickness of the exterior case should be thinner accordingly. However, the thickness of the exterior case fails to match that of the touch display module due to manufacturing process factors related to injection molding of the exterior case. As such, the whole structural stability will be affected if there is a difference in the height direction after assembling the touch panel and the exterior case. Besides, the height difference between the touch panel and the exterior case may result in light leakage and influence the display effect. Therefore, the assembling problems existed in the aforementioned touch display device need to be solved.